


Took My Hand, Touched My Heart

by yehwellwhatever



Category: David Cook (Musician), The Anthemic
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave hopes Twitter didn't ruin his surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took My Hand, Touched My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Dave lands in Tulsa with no time to spare. The weather had complicated things, so instead of getting there by one, it’s now three and they’re supposed to be in the middle of their soundcheck by now.

From the beginning he wasn’t supposed to be a part of this; it was supposed to be Andy and Neal’s thing - their time to shine - but he’d let himself get talked into joining them. They were the only ones who were supposed to know, but somehow Flytrap had screwed up and tweeted about it, so now everyone knows and the surprise is ruined. He’s just glad Kyle doesn’t have twitter, so hopefully the news hasn’t reached him.

They haven’t been seeing each other for more than a couple of months, since the end of the tour, so being apart from Kyle has been near Hell on Earth. They haven’t said anything, but from their conversations, Dave feels confident that Kyle misses him too. It’ll be good for them to be able to spend some time together. God knows Dave needs it right now.

Getting his bag goes quickly and he hurries out to the arrivals hall, hoping someone will be there to pick him up even though he’s late. Andy said he’d make sure there was, but with his being late, Dave isn’t so sure anymore.

Scanning the hall, he breathes a sigh of relief as his eyes land on Nick standing in a corner by the exit. His friend looks bored in a way that only he can, and Dave silently curses the fact that he couldn’t call anyone when he found out about the delay.

Nick is busy fiddling with his iPhone and doesn’t seem to notice him. Dave approaches him, calling out _‘Hey!’_ as he gets closer, making his friend jump.

“There you are. Finally!” Nick says, moving in to give Dave a half hug. “Andy has been texting me every tenth minute. You know, you could’ve called.”

“Oh man, don’t get me started,” Dave says, shouldering his bag as they move out to the parking lot. “We were stuck in the plane for over an hour waiting for a signal for take off.”

The closer they come to the car, and then the venue, the more inexplicably nervous Dave feels. Even though they’ve both been in Los Angeles, he and Kyle haven’t gotten the chance to see each other.

“You okay, man?” Nick asks, looking over at him when they stop at a red light. “You been on that plane for too long? Can’t sit still to save your life…”

“Yeah, that’s probably it.” Dave shrugs, looking out the passenger window. Nick doesn’t know about Kyle and him; at least Dave hasn’t told him, but he can’t speak for Neal and Andy. “I’m actually looking forward to playing second fiddle for once, you know?”

Nick chuckles at that. “Like you won’t get as much attention as everyone else up on that stage.”

“You’re giving me too much credit man, sometimes I wonder if the audience even notices I’m there.” Dave shakes his head, chuckling. “You really haven’t been to one of our shows in a while.”

“Here now, aren’t I?” Nick says as he pulls the car to a stop in the parking lot on the back of the venue.

“Yeah, no, this doesn’t count,” Dave smirks, hitting Nick none too gentle in the arm. “Let’s go get this show on the road, shall we?”

They manage to sneak into the venue without anyone noticing. Usually there’s always someone at the back door hoping to get lucky. For once it seems like Dave was lucky, and God knows he deserves it after the day he’s had so far.

The sound of Andy’s voice is unmistakable as they close the door behind them. Dave can feel himself grin, happiness and excitement washing over him. Nick snorts next to him, and Dave doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s rolling his eyes. “What?” he asks, trying for innocent, and failing from the sound of Nick’s laughter.

“Nothing, man,” Nick says, arching an eyebrow. “You’re just acting weird, you sure you’re okay? You’re not drunk already are you?”

“I’m fine,” Dave doesn’t quite snap. “And no, I’m not drunk. Just happy to be here, that’s all.”

“You’re up to something, I can tell,” Nick says, confirming what Dave already suspected. Nick doesn’t know what’s going on between Kyle and him.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Dave says, clapping Nick on the shoulder. “Either way, gotta head over now before Andy decides that calling the police is a good idea.” Dave takes off in the direction of the stage before Nick has a chance to say anything else.

He stops while he’s still in the shadows at the edge of the room, watching his friends finish the song. Dave can’t help it; his eyes are automatically drawn to Kyle, he too almost completely hidden in shadows. Seeing them perform brings a smile to his face, there’s such joy, such power in what they’re doing.

Dave hadn’t really thought about the fact that Joey would be there though. He knows that the way they left it last time will make meeting again awkward. He pushes that to the back of his mind though, because the music fades out and by the looks of it they’re about to take a break.

He takes that opportunity to step out of the shadows and clap his hands. The look on Kyle’s face is priceless, something Dave is sure he’ll remember for the rest of his life. The surprise is evident, and when Kyle seems to realize that he is in fact there, Dave is afraid for a second that his face will split in two, his grin is that big.

“Glad you finally decided to join us, hotshot,” Andy says, and Dave can tell that he’s trying his best to sound annoyed, not quite making it. The spell is broken though, and Dave feels a tug of _something_ in his chest.

“I would’ve called if I could’ve, sorry ‘bout that,” Dave says, the words clearly directed at Andy, though his eyes don’t leave Kyle’s.

“How about we take a break?” Neal suggests, and that might be the best idea Dave has ever heard Neal have since they met.

“But…” Joey protests, looking around in confusion.

“Yeah,” Andy agrees, “let’s take a break. I could use some fresh air.”

Dave has to bite his lip to keep from laughing when Neal and Andy basically dragging him out of the room. His eyes follow them, making sure they’re really gone before he turns back to where Kyle is still standing.

Only, he’s not where he was when Dave last looked, he’s so much closer. Not close enough to touch yet, though. “Hey,” Dave says, voice low, making the word barely more than a breath.

“Hey,” Kyle says back, breaking out into a bright smile. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

Dave smiles then, looking up at Kyle from under his lashes coyly. “It was supposed to be a surprise,” he says, stepping closer. “Would’ve been here earlier if the flight hadn’t gotten messed up.”

“You could’ve told me you were coming,” Kyle says, and they’re nearly touching now, not quite though. “I would’ve come pick you up at the airport.”

Dave shrugs. “Wanted it to be a surprise. So, surprise?” he says, tilting his head a little and smiling at Kyle.

Kyle flings himself at Dave then, making Dave grunt as he’s pushed into the bar, before hugging him close and Dave can feel him take a deep breath as he hugs him back. “I’ve missed you,” he says, burying a hand in Kyle’s hair, gently tugging his head back so he can look at him.

“Missed you, too,” Kyle says with a watery smile and for a second Dave is afraid he might start crying. After looking around them for a few long seconds, he leans forward and kisses Dave.

It’s not until they pull apart - which they do way too soon for Dave’s taste, by the way - that he realizes just _how much_ he’s actually missed Kyle. He leans forward to kiss Kyle again, but before closing the distance completely he whispers, “I’m never spending this long without you again, ever,” against Kyle’s lips. He takes the moan Kyle lets out when they kiss as assent.

Dave can’t help but think that this surprise was the best he’s ever had. Who knows, maybe he’ll even get to have sex with someone other than his own left hand for a change.  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lire_casander @ LJ who wanted _Cookaboo at the concert in Tulsa_. Title taken from Unbreakable by Westlife.


End file.
